Лисенок
by Patronus
Summary: …Мэй встает и принимается ходить по камере. Воспоминания копошатся в голове, как муравьи, которых Азула высыпала в постель преподавателям.


_Давняя и одна из самых любимых моих историй из мира Аватара._

Зачем тебе, зачем  
>Моя душа спартанского ребенка?<br>**Марина Цветаева**

Добро бы на нем не клином сошелся свет,  
>И все сгодилось с другим, на него похожим,<br>Но в том-то вся и беда, что похожих нет, -  
>А он ее мучит. А мы ничего не можем.<br>**Дмитрий Быков**

Мысли. Мысли всегда были ее убежищем и любимым развлечением. Мысли заменяли подруг, если те были заняты собой, и родителей – эти были заняты собой постоянно. С ними никогда не было скучно. Поэтому со временем она привыкла запирать их на замок, чтобы не выдать случайным наблюдателям. Вечно скучающая, отстраненная физиономия – то, что надо в качестве исчерпывающего ответа на раздражающий вопрос «О чем это ты задумалась?». Правда, порой мысли могли стать навязчивыми, но закрыться от них было сложнее, и вот тогда скучное лицо переставало быть просто маской, и необходимо было срочно придумывать себе занятие, чтобы не сойти с ума. За прошедшие три года последнее стало слишком актуальным.

Мысли похожи на ее любимые стилеты – острые, прекрасно сбалансированные, всегда наготове, они неизменно попадают в цель. Во всяком случае, ее мысли. Мысли Тай Ли также беспечны и бессмысленны, как ее цирковые стойки на руках. Мысли Азулы – смертоносны и искаженны, как голубые молнии на кончиках ее пальцев. И так же точны.

Азула не просчиталась, когда потребовала заключить Мэй и Тай Ли в тюрьму. Для гимнастки, привязавшейся к бродячим артистам, привыкшей к движению, жизнерадостному, хотя и совершенно бессмысленному, перемещению с места на место, камера-одиночка с одной-единственной прогулкой в течение долгого дня должна была стать камерой пыток. Для Мэй все было бы совсем не так ужасно – внешнее бездействие никогда не было для нее пустым времяпрепровождением, если было, чем занять голову. Но на сей раз Мэй готова заключить любую сделку с духами, чтобы те избавили ее от непрошенных и мучительных раздумий. И еще – от памяти. Потому что воспоминания - единственное, что связывает ее с прежней жизнью.

Не то, чтобы их много. И определенно – Мэй не из тех, кто цепляется за воспоминания, как за соломинку. Но здесь, в тишине одиночной камеры память стала ее тюремщиком и палачом, вторгалась в сны, не оставляла днем, неотступно следила за каждым ее шагом, выглядывала из-за строчек свитков, которые девушка читала, пытаясь отвлечься. Память ласково подсовывала воспоминания о самых сокровенных, самых трепетных моментах, делала ее слабой и уязвимой.

…Первый подарок Зуко на ее день рождения: детский рисунок сливовой ветки. Возможно, это Урса помогала ему рисовать. Во всяком случае, в то время как другие дарили ей кукол, которых она терпеть не могла, этот подарок был чем-то особенным и ни на что не похожим. Как и сам Зуко. Кажется, именно тогда она стала чаще смотреть в его сторону.

…Их совместные тренировки. Мэй всегда любила ножи и вообще любые лезвия. Закрывшись в своей комнате, отгородившись от всего мира, она частенько развлекалась тем, что метала ножи в многочисленных кукол, которыми ее щедро одаривали. Зуко в отличие от сестры, считавшей, что если ты владеешь магией огня, то другого ничего и не нужно, тоже любил тренироваться с холодным оружием. Как-то, наблюдая за ним через окно зала, Мэй предложила устроить спарринг. И удивилась, когда Зуко согласился. Всего четыре тренировки три года назад, но для нее это были самые драгоценные часы: молниеносная смена эмоций на его мальчишеском лице, блеск глаз и сияние стали, восклицания торжества и досады, румянец на гладкой белой коже. И первый поцелуй – там же, у стены додзё. Мэй в тот день везло – она уже несколько раз достала Зуко кинжалами, как оса вилась вокруг него, раздражая и жаля – не столько кожу, сколько гордость. И ярость принца не заставила себя долго ждать: его щеки вспыхнули, в глазах зажегся какой-то мрачный огонь, и он вдруг пошел в наступление, стальным ураганом тесня Мэй к стене. У нее не было сил противостоять его атаке, она едва успевала отражать удары, но, в конце концов, почувствовала, что отступать дальше некуда, а лезвие его меча танцевало прямо перед ее глазами. Но она смотрела не на оружие, а на своего противника, и сердце билось в горле – не то от борьбы, не то от волнения. И вдруг он бросил меч к ее ногам и поцеловал – неумело, не разжимая губ, так, словно шел на приступ крепости – решительно и отчаянно.

…Конечно, то, что Зуко красив, знали все. Тонкие черты лица, сияющие глаза цвета пламени, белая, гладкая, как лепестки цветов, кожа. Пожалуй, в детстве он был даже красивее сестры. Истинный принц Страны Огня. Но было что-то еще. Какой-то внутренний мятеж, непохожесть на других. В его взгляде жила Мечта. Мэй не знала, о чем, но именно этот взгляд будоражил ей душу, сбивал дыхание, будил какую-то непонятную пока, но сладкую жажду.

…Последний его подарок – незадолго до изгнания: трехстишие, по-мальчишески наивное, но врезавшееся ей в память.

_Черные ветви_  
><em>Белое пламя скрывают<em>  
><em>Внутри до весны.<em>

…А потом было изгнание. Мэй ничего не могла вытянуть из родителей, кроме никчемных эмоций: отец всем своим видом демонстрировал возмущение и отказывался отвечать, мама, казалось, от ужаса вообще потеряла дар речи. И была Азула, во всех подробностях описавшая позорную дуэль.

-Зузу умолял отца о прощении и плакал от страха, - с наслаждением пересказывала принцесса. – Брр! Вспоминать противно!

-Мне так не кажется, - едва разжимая губы, заметила Мэй.

-Да, ты права, - легко согласилась Азула, смакуя воспоминания. – Мне противно, что он мой брат. Этот идиот заслужил наказание. Вообразил себя великим полководцем, пришел на военный совет!

-Но когда-нибудь ему все равно пришлось бы посещать эти советы. Он же наследный принц! – вставила Тай Ли.

-Теперь уже нет! – отрезала Азула и засмеялась. – Кроме того, я бы вообще постеснялась с таким лицом показываться людям на глаза!

Мэй даже сейчас помнит, как похолодели руки от этих слов, хотя это была так давно, что она успела смириться и с изгнанием принца и с тем, что они больше не увидятся. От разлуки не умирают, даже если иногда ей и казалось, что что-то умерло внутри. Жизнь продолжалась, несмотря на то, что была скучна и однообразна.

В Королевской Академии Огня для девочек, куда ее и Тай Ли отправили родители по настоянию Азулы, было хоть какое-то развлечение. Во-первых, там была обширная библиотека, а Мэй любила читать. А во-вторых, принцесса постоянно придумывала новые забавы и розыгрыши, которые не давали покоя не только одноклассницам, но и преподавателям. Чувствуя свою полную безнаказанность, можно было повеселиться от души.

…Мэй встает и принимается ходить по камере. Воспоминания копошатся в голове, как муравьи, которых Азула высыпала в постель преподавателям. С ними неуютно. Она терпеть не могла чувствовать себя идиоткой, однако в последнее время именно мысли о собственной глупости раздражали ее больше всего. Потому что это была правда.

Прошло три года, и Зуко вернулся. Мэй зябко поводит плечами, вспоминая первую встречу с ним, подстроенную Азулой. В той странной одежде Королевства Земли, с отросшими распущенными волосами он выглядел… обычным. Словно был не наследным принцем Страны Огня, а одним из торговцев в Ба Синг Се. Только шрам, стянувший когда-то гладкую белую кожу, приковывал взгляд помимо ее воли. Эта часть лица принца выглядела довольно жутко, даже хищно, совсем непохоже на прежнего Зуко. Но однажды посмотрев в его глаза, уже невозможно было оторваться. Вдруг стало ясно, каким непоправимо взрослым стал этот запальчивый фехтовальщик. Его тонкие изнеженные пальцы покрылись мозолями и прожилками вен. Вдали от всех, в своих странствиях, неведомо для нее он стал _мужчиной_. Мужчиной, которого она совсем не знала. В его порывистых движениях сквозила непривычная сила, пугавшая и притягивавшая ее, и эти новые ощущения заставляли румянец поминутно вспыхивать на ее бумажно-белых щеках. А какой он увидел ее? Почему постоянно отводил глаза? Мэй мучилась от того, что ей катастрофически не хватало прошедших трех лет, чтобы понять, о чем он думает.

Они сидели за столом в саду, куда должны были подойти принцесса и недавно прибывший генерал Лианг, беседа не клеилась, они говорили о еде, глупая музыка, звучавшая поблизости, давила на уши… В конце концов, дурацкая шутка Азулы с этим «романтическим» ужином стала очевидной, когда они услышали ее смех в кустах неподалеку. И сбежали в город. Мэй не знала, как спросить Зуко о времени, что он провел вдали от дома, а сам Зуко молчал, и эта тишина тяготила обоих… И тут появилась та девушка, назвавшая принца Ли… Ли, - Мэй усмехнулась, потому что самое обычное имя как нельзя лучше подходило к внешнему виду Зуко.

-Ли? – переспросила Мэй, приподняв бровь.

-А это кто? – тут же заинтересовалась девушка, заметив Мэй.

Зуко и раньше не был хорошим лжецом. За три года странствий это не изменилось.

-Аа… Привет, Джин… Э… ээ… это просто моя подруга… из цирка.

Мэй почувствовала, что ей становится любопытно, чем все это закончится.

-Да! Она метательница ножей! – Зуко явно обрадовался собственной находчивости.

-Правда?

Мэй чуть прищурилась, окидывая взглядом юношу, который еще не понял, что попал меж двух огней.

-Да. Я покажу тебе, - она улыбнулась той, которую принц назвал Джин. – Давай-ка, Ли, встань вот сюда, - она подвела его к парапету фонтана и для полноты картины водрузила ему на голову рыбину с ближайшего рыночного лотка. Вот только ножей с собой в этот раз у нее не было. Тогда она отломила сосульку, свисавшую с ледяной подстилки на рыбном лотке. Резкое движение рукой, – Зуко даже дернуться не успел, когда рыбу у него на голове пронзил ледяной «клинок».

-Невероятно! – воскликнула за спиной полностью убежденная Джин.

Мэй зловеще усмехнулась: завоеватели показывают цирковое представление жителям павшего города.

-Хочешь попробовать, Джин?

Пока Джин издавала нечленораздельные восклицания восторга, Мэй наблюдала за сильно изменившимся в лице Зуко. Почему он не прекратит этот балаган?

-Ну… может, разок… - Джин взяла из рук Мэй другую сосульку.

-Это просто, - подбодрила ее Мэй, - весь секрет – в запястье…

Джин размахнулась, сосулька вылетела из ее руки, и в этот момент Зуко, кажется, решил, что больше ждать нечего, он отшатнулся, импровизированный нож просвистел мимо его лица, рыба свалилась с головы, а сам принц в изгнании вдруг поскользнулся и угодил прямиком в фонтан. Мэй подошла, едва сдерживая смех: это сразу напомнило ей момент, когда во время игры, придуманной Азулой, Зуко толкнул ее в воду, чуть не утопив.

-Теперь мы квиты, - она протянула ему руку. Возмущенный Зуко, казалось, забыл не только, как говорить, но и как дышать: его обычно бледное лицо сравнялось цветом с морским окунем, недавно красовавшимся у него на голове. Совсем как в детстве. Ничего не изменилось. И он был прежним. И они снова были детьми. Он выбрался из воды и бросился за Мэй, скрывшейся в ближайшем переулке. Джин, кажется, так и осталась там, на площади.

-Ты с ума сошла? – кричал он вслед Мэй. – Ты же могла меня убить!

-И что с того, Ли? – дразнила она его, смеясь.

Он поймал ее за рукав и развернул к себе.

-Да остановись же!.. – он вдруг замолчал, глядя ей в лицо так, словно увидел впервые за три года. Взгляд ее снова невольно остановился на его шраме, и принц отвернулся.

-Кажется, ты наконец-то развеселилась… - хрипло и угрюмо заметил он. –Я…я скучал по тебе… такой…

Мэй вспоминала их детские игры, и спарринги в додзё, и поцелуй.

-Да, с тех пор, как я бросала в тебя грязью, многое изменилось…

Один шаг к нему, пока он стоит спиной. Одно прикосновение. Поймет ли он? Она тихонько развернула к себе его лицо. Его глаза. Так близко…

-…но не все.

Его губы – мягкие, растерянные, такие сладкие… Его руки – сильные, мужские руки скользнули ей на спину. Горячий язык толкнулся в ее губы, раскрывая их…

Мэй резко открывает глаза. Она стоит, прижавшись спиной к стене камеры. Ей бы никогда не хватило решимости поцеловать наследного принца, но тот новый Зуко был другим: сильным и беспомощным, загадочным и наивным, неузнаваемым и знакомым. В памяти всплывает невесть откуда взявшаяся фраза, похожая на замечание из дамского романа: невозможно влюбиться в того, кого знаешь с детства, - потому что не боишься. В том, что теперь испытывала Мэй, страх был: она боялась снова утратить то, что чувствовала рядом с Зуко, боялась тех новых ощущений, что вызывала в ней его близость, боялась его самого, потому что не понимала. Королевская Академия для девочек не научила ее, как следует вести себя, как быть обольстительной, как разговаривать с мужчиной, который нравится. Зуко был единственным из сверстников, вызывавшим у нее такие сильные чувства, что ее обычная сдержанность изменила ей. И тот поцелуй… Он был неизбежен.

Снова воспоминания поймали ее в свою ловушку. Как можно быть такой глупой? Как можно было надеяться, что после Ба Синг Се все станет как прежде! Неуязвимый город пал, Королевство Земли повержено. Изгнанный принц вернулся, осененный славой. Но что–то не давало ему покоя. И если раньше в его глазах жила мечта, то после Ба Синг Се в них поселилась тревога, и Мэй не хватало мужества спросить, о чем. Она, как могла, старалась отвлечь Зуко от преследовавших его сомнений. Ведь бессмысленно терзать и мучить себя какими–то смутными догадками и подозрениями, если все в твоей жизни складывается как нельзя лучше! Но Зуко будто нарочно искал поводы для мрачного настроения.

–Зуко, успокойся. Я тоже не в восторге от этого места, но в городе сейчас жуткое пекло, – говорила Мэй, пока они собирались на пляж. – В конце концов, магам огня тоже иногда не мешает немного освежиться, – она с улыбкой коснулась его щеки, пытаясь заглянуть в глаза. Зуко упорно смотрел в окно, на море.

–Ты не понимаешь? Нас просто отослали! Как малолеток – отправили поиграть в песочнице!

Мэй нахмурилась.

–Что ты боишься пропустить? Очередной военный совет? Королевство Земли пало, аватар – больше не проблема. Даже если он и возродился вновь где–то в Племени Воды, у твоего отца еще полно времени, чтобы завоевать и подчинить себе оба полюса до того, как новый аватар научится хотя бы ходить…

Зуко не ответил. Мэй проследила за его взглядом – он смотрел туда, откуда они приплыли час назад на Остров Тлеющих углей, туда, где находились столица и Королевский дворец.

-…Но тебя не это тревожит, не так ли? – тихо добавила она, отворачиваясь. Он поймал ее руки и виновато заглянул в лицо – невозможно сопротивляться. – Скажи мне…

Пытаясь избежать вопроса, Зуко изобразил неуверенную улыбку.

–Идем на пляж. Раз уж мы здесь, не вижу смысла оставаться в доме с двумя полоумными старухами, – и он сделал шаг к двери, но Мэй остановила его:

–Скажи мне, зачем ты вернулся?

–Ты не рада этому? – виноватое выражение на его лице мгновенно сменилось вызовом. Она залюбовалась этим стремительным переходом от эмоции к эмоции, слегка завидуя, но твердо встретила его взгляд, и Зуко снова отвернулся.

–Дело не в том, что я этому не рада. Дело в том, что тебя это совсем не радует.

Принц молчал, глядя в сторону, под белой кожей двигались желваки на скулах.

–Я не знаю, – наконец произнес он. – Наверное, потому что мне хорошо с тобой.

Мэй отпустила его руку и пошла прочь из комнаты.

–Почему–то я не верю тебе, – мрачно заметила она.

Именно эти воспоминания всегда вызывают у нее глухую досаду. Она сама отгородилась от него. Весь тот день на Острове был просто одним сплошным недоразумением. Ее обида, ревность Зуко, его злость, его признание, что он больше не знает, что правильно, а что нет. Почему она больше не решилась расспрашивать его? Думала, что будет нечестно возвращаться к этой и без того мучительной для него теме. А теперь уже поздно: она не дала ему шанса открыться ей, он не дал ей шанса стать ему ближе.

Злясь на себя, она хочет отвлечься и вновь возвращается к свиткам, которые по ее просьбе прислал ее дядя, начальник тюрьмы. Они аккуратными стопками сложены на небольшом столике в ее камере. Здесь исторические хроники, поэзия, записи мастеров-оружейников. Рядом мирно лежат письменные принадлежности. Поначалу Мэй пыталась делать записи при чтении, но вскоре поймала себя на том, что, анализируя, вступает в полемику с историками, которая становилась все более жаркой, хотя возражала она, очевидно, самой себе, раз уж авторы никак не могли ответить на приводимые ей аргументы. Однажды, просматривая свои записи, она просто испугалась: то, что она отмечала в исторических хрониках, как неточности и несоответствия, то, что пыталась доказать неизвестно кому, было откровенной крамолой, никак не вязавшейся с тем, чему учили ее родители и педагоги, к чему она давно привыкла. И источник этих мыслей был ей хорошо известен. Зуко. И дело было вовсе не в том, что опальный принц делился с ней своими, мягко говоря, нетрадиционными политическими взглядами – они никогда не говорили о политике, - дело было в его поступках, которые Мэй не могла понять, но стремилась к этому пониманию, как к единственной возможности сохранить связь с тем, кого любила.

В приступе неконтролируемой злости и ужаса от происходящего в ее голове заключенная порвала все свои записи вместе с еще несколькими случайно подвернувшимися под руку свитками. Если бы хоть кто-то в ту ночь заглянул в ее камеру, он не узнал бы в яростной фурии с разметавшимися волосами, рассыпающей снежными хлопьями по камере обрывки бумаги, вечно холодную и неприступную дочь губернатора Омашу. Но гулкие коридоры тюрьмы были пусты.

Сейчас она небрежно скользит бледной рукой по манускриптам, выбирая, что бы ей почитать, но пальцы, в конце концов, останавливаются на сложенном вчетверо листке с неровным обгоревшим краем. Мэй не берет его в руки. Она помнит его наизусть.

В День Черного Солнца, едва вернувшись домой из убежища, куда препроводили всех членов знатных семей в ожидании нападения повстанцев, она обнаружила на своей кровати прощальную записку Зуко и немедленно бросилась во дворец, хотя прекрасно осознавала бессмысленность этого поступка. Кругом сновали слуги, своими бестолковыми метаниями немного похожие на оглохших летучих мышей. Никто не остановил ее – да и кто бы осмелился преградить путь девушке наследника трона! Покои Зуко были пусты. И это же ощущение пустоты было в ее сердце. Злость, обида, непонимание, досада, горьким комом перекрывшие горло, вытекали в эту комнату, заполняя собой пространство, и горький запах пепла висел в воздухе… Мэй подошла к столу Зуко, в надежде найти хоть что-то, что поможет ей понять его поступок, что объяснит ей чуть больше, чем его куцая записка, что позволит ей не чувствовать своей ненужности и неуместности. Там не было ничего. Все ящички и шкатулки были пусты. Куча пепла в чаше, обгоревшие клочки. Мэй вытащила несколько обрывков, которые пламя лишь облизало. На одном из них сохранились слова:

_«__Мы состоим из пламени, и танец его - танец нашей жизни. Изменение, бесконечное изменение. Языки пламени пляшут, обретают причудливые формы, изменяются снова и снова. Мы не боимся огня, потому что состоим из него. Мы не можем сопротивляться ему; мы можем лишь ему соответствовать. Когда мы, наконец, покоряемся ему, то испытываем облегчение и блаженство. Быть по-настоящему живым, значит, быть приговоренным к постоянному развитию, бесконечному изменению. Быть по-настоящему живым, значит, найти свою идентичность в этом изменчивом процессе, зная, что огонь уничтожит любые стабильные структуры, которые мы будем пытаться построить... _

_И, сливаясь с пламенем, мы готовы разрушить все на своем пути, жадно пожирая все, что дает нам жизнь, уничтожая, обращая в пепел самое себя, ибо, не найдя больше пищи, умираем...»_

Мэй спрятала обгоревший клочок на груди, где уже лежала записка, оставленная ей принцем. Он просто исчез, ничего не объяснив. И вместе с ним исчезли навсегда его Мечта и его Тревога, которых она уже не узнает. Бумага, исписанная его рукой, жгла ей сердце раскаленным угольком, а она не могла даже заплакать. Холодная неподвижность сковала ее лицо, будто посмертная маска.

-Что ты здесь делаешь? – металлический голос Азулы вывел ее из оцепенения. Можно было попытаться узнать что-нибудь от принцессы.

-Пыталась найти Зуко. Не знаешь, где он?

Лицо Азулы вдруг оказалось совсем близко, она яростно смотрела прямо в глаза подруги.

-Хочешь сказать, что совсем ничего не знаешь?

Мэй равнодушно встретила этот взгляд и, как ни в чем не бывало, прошла вглубь комнаты и присела на кушетку, поигрывая стилетом.

-Нет. Расскажи мне.

Азула обернулась к ней и некоторое время подозрительно разглядывала.

-Мой брат-кретин сбежал и присоединился к мятежникам, - наконец, сказала она.

От такой новости даже ледяная маска Мэй дала трещину.

-Что?

Азула удовлетворенно усмехнулась.

-Судя по всему, тебя он не посчитал нужным проинформировать о своих планах.

Мэй отвернулась.

-Твой ненаглядный Зуко – предатель! Пока я отвлекала внимание аватара…

-Аватара?

-Этот сопляк выжил, но я подозревала, что это возможно. Тогда в Ба Синг Се, дядя не дал мне закончить начатое. Я достала его молнией, но он спасся, а сегодня во время затмения попытался напасть на отца. Но я не позволила. Зато это сделал мой сумасшедший братец…

У Мэй остановилось дыхание, и стилет чуть не выпал из руки. Зуко напал на Хозяина Огня. Он – мертвец. _«…__мы готовы разрушить все на своем пути, жадно пожирая все, что дает нам жизнь, уничтожая, обращая в пепел самое себя, ибо, не найдя больше пищи, умираем...»_

Азула нервно ходила по комнате, выдвигала и задвигала ящики, сбросила на пол подушки, чашу с пеплом, та раскололась пополам. Было заметно, что принцесса скорее вымещает гнев, чем пытается что-то найти.

-Он все рассчитал – явился к отцу в момент затмения, иначе бы от него и кучки пепла не осталось! Он, видите ли, решил присоединиться к аватару! И полоумного дядюшку с собой прихватил… И это после того, как отец принял и простил его! – Азула остановилась прямо перед Мэй и снова пристально посмотрела в ее неподвижное лицо. - Как же так, Мэй? Я думала, он любит тебя. А он даже не попрощался с тобой… - она сделала вопросительную паузу. – Должно быть, эта простолюдинка из Племени Воды знает какой-то секрет, раз он предпочел ее тебе…

Мэй молчала, думая о письме и обгорелом клочке бумаги, спрятанных на груди. Ей хотелось разорвать их на мелкие кусочки и смотреть, как они разлетаются во все стороны. И тогда у нее совсем ничего не осталось бы, кроме воспоминаний. Или их могла отобрать Азула, и тогда… тогда у нее не останется даже гордости. А письма жгли грудь, будто живое существо царапалось, пыталось спрятаться, причиняя невыносимую боль.

Она вдруг припомнила школьные уроки: их учили стойкости и мужеству, приводя в пример героев глубокой древности, и рассказывали легенду о мальчике и лисенке. Чтобы уметь добывать пропитание на войне, подростки учились воровать. Кто приходил ни с чем или кого ловили с поличным, того сурово наказывали. Один мальчик украл лисенка. Когда к нему подошли, он спрятал лисенка под плащ. Лисенок вгрызся ему в живот. Мальчик стоял твердо и отвечал спокойным голосом. Его не заподозрили. Лисенок прогрыз ему внутренности, и мальчик умер. О его поступке им рассказывали, как о подвиге.

Мэй смотрела в золотистые глаза принцессы Огня, и чувствовала себя тем самым мальчиком, только вместо лисенка она прятала письма человека, которому не было до не никакого дела. И эта мысль убивала ее.

Азула продолжала изучать ее окаменевшее лицо.

-Впрочем, никакого секрета здесь нет, - наконец отвернулась она. – Просто мой брат – идиот и предатель. Забудь о нем.

Забыть. Да, сейчас самое время последовать дружескому совету Азулы. Но забывать не получается – ни тогда, ни теперь. Головоломка, заданная ей принцем, не хочет отпускать. Внутренний диалог с ним все не кончается. Вопросы не иссякают. _Почему ты исчез? Почему ничего не сказал? Чего ты хочешь? Где ты? Что с тобой? Ты любишь меня? Ты помнишь меня? Ты… любил меня?_ Только он все время молчит в ответ.

Неделя без Зуко оказалась мучительнее трех лет изгнания. Жизнь стала невыносимой, превратившись в бессмысленный каждодневный ритуал: пробуждения, прическа, одежда, - как всегда, безупречные, - приемы пищи, тренировки, чтение, сон. Все это делалось по привычке, не задумываясь. Она прекрасно понимала, что можно вернуться к той жизни, что была у нее до Ба Синг Се, вернуть все на свои места, но это не приносило облегчения. Время из лекарства обернулось нудой пыткой для нервов и рассудка. Бытие превратилось в непрерывную зубную боль, о которой нельзя было забыть, с ней нельзя было договориться, она не давала расслабиться. Можно было придумать тысячу способов отвлечься, но все кончается, а эта боль оставалась, она скручивала нервы и кишки в тугой комок, который стоял в горле болезненным спазмом, и его хотелось выплюнуть. Вместе с болью. Вместе с жизнью. Выплюнуть из себя это бытие. Хотелось избавиться от маленького злобного лисенка, грызущего душу день и ночь, но было уже слишком поздно, он вгрызся так глубоко, что стал частью ее самой.

Ей приходила в голову мысль о самоубийстве, но это подразумевало какую-то активность, некое действие, на которое не было душевных сил. А Мэй просто хотелось, чтобы ее не было. Именно - не было. Вообще. Простое отражение того, что уже как бы свершилось. Физическое завершение начатого развоплощения, превращения в пустоту, поселившуюся внутри.

Зуко предал всех, Зуко – предатель, твердила она себе. Но это никак не укладывалось в голове: мысль о том, что принц встал на сторону врагов, что поднял руку на родного отца, глупой бабочкой билась в стекло реальности, рассыпая драгоценную пыльцу, с каждым ударом приближая небытие. А Зуко был далеко, потому что «Дорогая Мэй, я уезжаю». И она уже готова была ненавидеть его за это. Почти возненавидела. И бросилась к нему, забыв обо всем, поправ гордость и осторожность, едва получив от дяди весточку, что Зуко – в Кипящей Скале, не зная, что Азула следует за ней по пятам.

…Его втолкнули в камеру и, не удержавшись, он рухнул на колени. Обвислая тюремная роба, взъерошенные волосы… Обычный заключенный. Только сердце колотится так, что невозможно спокойно стоять у стены. _Как же ты оказался в этой тюрьме?_

-Я же не нарушал никаких правил!

-Да ладно, Зуко, мы все знаем, что это ложь.

-Мэй?.

Что ж, сбитый с толку, он, по крайней мере, не заметил ее волнения. Даже не обратил внимания на оставшуюся открытой дверь. Медленно сел на огромный стул, виновато опустил голову. _Что же ты натворил, что не можешь смотреть мне в глаза? Вспомнил свое дурацкое письмо? Я выучила его наизусть!_

-Как ты узнала, что я здесь?

Зуко во всей красе. Вместо того, чтобы пытаться спасти свою жизнь, задает вопросы. Глупые вопросы. _Да, тебе здесь самое место._

-Потому что хорошо тебя знаю.

-Но… как?

-Начальник тюрьмы – мой дядя, идиот.

Закрыл руками лицо. _Ну, конечно! Теперь до тебя дошло_.

-На самом деле, я тебя совсем не знаю! Ты оставил мне это письмо. Стыдно было в глаза мне посмотреть, когда бросал меня?

_Звучит жалко, но на него подействовало._

-Но я не хотел…

-Чего не хотел?.. «Дорогая Мэй, сожалею, что ты так об этом узнаешь, но я уезжаю».

-Стой!

_О, тебе это неприятно? Не представляешь, каково было мне!_

-Дело не в тебе. Дело в Народе Огня.

_Отлично. Я с тобой с ума сойду_.

-Спасибо, Зуко. Мне стало намного легче!

Бумага яростно летит принцу в голову. Жаль, нет ничего потяжелее! Увесистый булыжник был бы весьма кстати. Принц ежится и потирает затылок.

-Мэй, я не хотел обижать тебя. Но это необходимо, чтобы спасти страну.

_Лжец! Поучился бы врать у Азулы!_

-Спасти? Ты предал свою страну!

-Это не так!

_Так объясни мне!_

…Мэй вытягивается на тюремной кушетке, закинув за голову руки, и устало закрывает глаза. Не успел. Или не захотел. Или объяснять было нечего. Теперь уже неважно. Все в прошлом. Остались лишь воспоминания. Головоломка рассыпалась пеплом, так и не сложившись, – его Мечта, его Тревога, его Отчаяние, разговор на Острове Тлеющих углей, военный совет, побег, письмо, последний взгляд через тюремное окошко. Зуко был прав. Огонь не умеет созидать. Он только разрушает. Ее сердце – лучшее тому доказательство.

…Азула молчит, поджав губы. Мэй знает, о чем она думает: «В чем я ошиблась?» Принцесса не может поверить в то, что эта тихоня осмелилась выступить против нее, не может осознать, как могла она не заметить бунт, созревший прямо под ее носом. Мэй становится смешно от этого молчания, и она опускает голову, чтобы не выдать улыбку даже глазами.

-Я не ожидала такого от тебя! – наконец не выдерживает Азула. - Одного я не могу понять – почему? Почему ты сделала это? Ты ведь знаешь, что потом будет.

Мэй не хочется отвечать. Она прекрасно знает, что будет. Знала уже тогда, когда встретила Принцессу Огня в Омашу. Но ей уже все равно: Зуко потерян для нее навсегда…

Воспоминания скручиваются водоворотом, выталкивая на поверхность то, что произошло раньше: растерянное лицо Зуко в окне гондолы, уходящей в небо, решительный блеск его янтарных глаз в крошечной прорези тюремной двери. Последний, прощальный взгляд.

Мэй поднимает голову, – пусть все закончится поскорее.

-Думаю, просто ты не так хорошо разбираешься в людях. Ты просчиталась: я люблю Зуко больше, чем я боюсь тебя, - слова «люблю Зуко» впервые касаются ее губ, заставляя их неметь. И пока Мэй прощается с этим новым для нее ощущением, лицо Азулы искажается яростью:

-Нет, это ты просчиталась! Тебе следует бояться меня сильнее!

Дальше все происходит так медленно, словно под водой: Азула принимает боевую стойку, и Мэй, подчиняясь какому-то внутреннему рефлексу, выхватывает кинжал, готовясь принять неравный бой. Принцесса уже готова ударить, но в это мгновение Тай Ли, на которую они все это время не обращали внимания, всего несколькими короткими тычками обездвиживает смертоносную подругу. Мэй понимает, что тоже просчиталась, и пока эта мысль пытается пробиться сквозь туман, окутавший ее сознание, сквозь ее готовность принять смерть, Тай Ли уже тянет ее за руку пытаясь увести с площадки.

-Давай! Нужно выбираться отсюда!

Но поздно: на площадке становится тесно от тюремной стражи, и руки двух мятежниц надежно удерживают тюремщики.

-Вы обе дуры! – выплевывает Азула, пока стража ставит ее на непослушные ноги. - Заприте их в такое место, где я их никогда больше не увижу. И пусть они сгниют!

…Мэй открывает глаза, когда тяжелая дверь со скрипом уходит в сторону. В проеме стоит охранник. Девушка нехотя поднимается: надо выйти на прогулку, попытаться подбодрить Тай Ли. В конце концов, только благодаря ей она все еще жива. Хотя вряд ли такая жизнь может считаться поводом для благодарности.

-Начальник тюрьмы хочет вас видеть, госпожа.

Прогулка отменяется. Мэй удивленно вскидывает бровь и следует за тюремщиком в кабинет дяди, попутно отмечая непривычное оживление среди охранников тюрьмы.

-Вы звали меня, дядя? – Мэй делает шаг в комнату и почтительно кланяется.

Мужчина оборачивается к племяннице, и та пытается прочесть на его подвижном лице причину вызова: он хмурится, волнуется, словно пытается что-то скрыть и не может.

-Да, у меня новости для тебя, - наконец отвечает он. – Думаю, тебе будет приятно узнать, что наследный принц Зуко стал Хозяином Огня.

От изумления Мэй молчит, широко открыв глаза.

-Ты рада?

Она не отвечает, тщетно пытаясь дышать ровнее, но щеки помимо ее воли заливает румянец. Начальник тюрьмы снова хмурится, однако сквозь его суровость прорывается улыбка.

-На той стороне тебя ждет цеппелин. Ты можешь вернуться в столицу прямо сейчас.


End file.
